Mission Complete
by Animay Onia
Summary: KuramaxOC Kurama and the others have a exciting new mission. Protect Miss Animay Sada Onia. But does Kurama know more about her than she thinks?
1. The Beginning

Hey! A couple notices before you begin reading the story. Along the way, you'll discover, Anim and Sada, are the same person, my original character. Sentences/Paragraphs beginning with and ending with >s are thoughts, and along the way you'll run into/ and , which is telepathy. Alright, go ahead and get started. Don't forget to review, let me know how it is! 

Chapter 1: It's a Start

It was a still night. The wind was blowing through the trees, creating an eerie howling noise, and a rustle in the bushes below creating a soothing atmosphere. A young girl was sitting in a very high tree-top staring into the moonlit lake, as if waiting for something, or someone, but nothing ever came. She rested her head against the rough bark of the tree's base, and closed her eyes. It would be safer for her, the higher from the ground she was. Sure enough, she fell asleep; dreaming about realistic occurrences, almost as if her dreams were telling her what was to come.

Someone: >I saw her. She was beautiful all the same. I knew that, but telling her I thought that was a different story. Fate had told me, fate had said there was interference, one with I could not cope. I stood no chance, only thing I could do, was watch from afar, and pray for no mishap. But, it's never easy for me to love; I'm not very trusting of demons, especially canines. But, she's different. Not like others. From the moment I saw her, I knew she had to be mine, and anyone who stood in the way would have no mercy. Yet, I still know not her name. I shall ask her, but this isn't the time, nor place. For now, I'll just admire her beauty from afar, never to be seen.>

Sada: >Tired…so..tired. It's a rare occasion that I need rest. Half moon, and that's why. My body is slowly returning to my human form. I must leave Makai before I'm human again. My scent would carry far enough to have 1,000 bloodthirsty demons on my back. I could probably take them…but more would come in their place. I must leave. But how? The only way is…through him. Yoko Kurama; Handsome, yet deadly, attractive, yet in this case, quite scary. I don't have a choice. Eaten by demons, or maybe slaughtered. I guess this is my only chance. Incoming Sada to Yoko Kurama, please sign up today for the package deal! Aw crap, a blonde hair. Crap, gotta hurry.>

Someone: She jumped down from the tree, as if racing against time. She paused for a moment, searching for something, her ears twitching. Then, she looked directly at me. It was I who was being hunted. I was so startled that when she confronted me, I was speechless.>

Sada: >There was something different about him. He had a surprised look on his face that made him look almost, cute? I shook it off and thought strictly business. Time was running out..>  
"Yoko Kurama, correct"  
A pause.

"…yes. That's me"  
"I require your assistance."

He perked his brow.

"With what?"  
"I need to return to ningenkai, my state here is delicate."  
"Hmm, Yes, I see. Your hair..it's changing, eyes too. Are you a half demon then?"  
>I hesitated, not wanting him to eat me alive, yet I had to trust him, he was the only way out.>

"Y..yes. Please, I ask for no trouble."

>Then, as if torturing me, he laughed. A cackling sound that sent a shiver down my spine. This was it I thought, I die now. I guess it beats being killed by mindless demons. Wait, is he, smiling?>

"You may miss..."  
"Oh, uh, Sada. I need to go before I turn fully human and my scent would"  
"—Carry throughout all of Makai and you would be killed instantly"  
"Well, sort of. I could take them, but more would come in their place."

>He laughed again. (SARCASM) I was beginning to consider stand-up as a career.>

"You, a dainty canine slay demons? Fictional!"  
"Hey! I'm not weak if that's what you're implying"  
"Oh, no Miss Sada. I'm only stating that female canines, such as yourself, tend to be the weaker type, not JUST you of course."

Smiling slyly he cupped his hand on my cheek.

"But, I must say you're very beautiful."

I pushed his hand away and rubbed my cheek.

"The only thing I need from you is a portal, not rude remarks on my ability, or perverted gestures. I have money. I'll be happy to pay you with that."

>A little surprised at being denied he smiled and turned opposite me.>

"Very well, come with me."

Yoko/Kurama: >I had never been turned down before. In some way, I liked it. A lot. I told myself she was different, and she truly is. Looking back at her, she's walking with her head staring at the ground. Cute. Wait, she'll never take interest in me. I need to return to ningenkai myself, perhaps I could..>  
"Excuse me?"

She spoke suddenly.

"You've been mumbling thing to yourself, then you stopped walking. You ok?"

>Surprised I had not noticed my actions, I turned around and spoke.>

"You need not pay me with money. Your payment will be to guide me through Ningenkai."

>Confused, she tilted her head like the little puppy she was.>

"Hmm? You, human world. Sounds like a disaster to me. Any other way"  
"Sada, perhaps you didn't hear me. Guide me though Ningenkai, and I promise your safe trip and return. One thing, that's all I ask."

Sada: >WAS HE OUT OF HIS MIND! Like he thinks this trust will last him through human world! Man, this is something to think over, but there's no time. Here it goes.>

"Very well."

>I stuck out my hand to shake his, and he looked down at me, shook my hand, and suddenly I blushed knowing he was looking me up and down.>

"Very beautiful…ahem, thank you, right this way."

>He led me to the portal, and before I stepped through I prayed all of this would soon be over.>

Thank you readers! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review! LoVe 3


	2. Tommorrow Is Another Day

Yoko: I followed closely behind her, unfamiliar with my surroundings. The portal had spit us out at a very isolated town, but Sada knew exactly where we were. Turning to me, she said sincerely...

"Yoko, I..I thank you for taking me here, but..I need your trust. I must turn into my human form, and I need you to keep this secret. I really need you to do that..."

I knew exactly where she was coming from. I too, had a human form, and in order to return ourselves to Makai alive, we needed that trust.

"I can keep a secret if you can."

Her eyes filled with tears of happiness and relief.

"Thank you..you may live with me your days here, if you'd like."

"That would be nice, but I have some matter of my own to attend to. Perhaps we can arrange something.

She nodded as she walked into the dimming daylight, for the first time, revealing her human form to me. She was stunning. Her shoulder length blonde hair blowing in the wind..and her shimmering scarlet eyes reflecting the light. Absolutely beautiful...

"They call me Anim, now its your turn." She said slyly.

I gulped and remembered...I'm Suichi Minamino..

END PART 1

Yes, thats right.  
An intermission.  
Just because it create better suspense without angry reader throwing things at me.  
We all win!  
God bless intermission!  
Alright, alright, here you go!

PART 2

As she stepped into the clearing, I had remembered mine own human identity, and my mother. Would this be wise? I advised myself against it..

"As much as I'd love to stay..I haven't got much time. Which way to Sarayashki? I can find my way from there."

"Right, continue straight until you hit the park, walk through there, exit left, and voila. You got all that?"

"I do, thank you. Until we meet again Sada."

Anim/Sada: And with a wink of his eye..he left. GREAT.  
How was I supposed to trust the biggest theif of Makai with my human identity, when I had no leverage on him? And meet where! Ugh! This fox drives me up a wall..

I hurried home to my human family...they had been waiting.

"MOTHER! I'm home!"

I burst through the doors calling out to her.  
I quickly silenced myself realizing it was 5:45...in the morning.  
I could hear my parents groan and fall back to sleep. It amused me how well my pug, Daisy, could sleep through me yelling.  
Some guard dog I have.  
I ran upstairs and crawled into bed.  
Tommorrow is another day.. 


End file.
